


Family Matters

by The_Marron



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Ino-Shika-Cho, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marron/pseuds/The_Marron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had never really considered her relationship with Konoha. She never needed to. They were political partners as villages, and for her, an ambassador, it was enough. Only later, when she accepted Shikamaru's proposal, she noticed what exactly she was agreeing to. </p><p>Mostly Ino/Temari friendship, Ino-Shika-Cho family, ShikaTema,ShikaIno, InoSai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I know that pairings are important, and some of you might not agree with my portrayal of said pairings, but my main concern was Ino and Temari's relationship DESPITE those pairings. Therefore I ask you to be kind.

She had never really considered her relationship with Konoha.

She never needed to. They were political partners as villages, and for her, an ambassador, it was enough. Only later, when she accepted Shikamaru's proposal, she noticed what exactly she was agreeing to. True, she was marrying Shikamaru, not his friends and family, but she was never naive. Marrying him meant changing her allegiance and her family. What she had with Gaara and Kankurou was strong and the distance between them was not too great, but it would not be enough.

She met her in-laws month before their planned wedding. Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino seemed happy that her son was actually doing something as bothersome as marriage and claimed that it must've been Temari's doing. It wasn't. She never really had any thoughts about marriage before. There were always many other things she should be busy with and becoming a wife and a mother always seemed pretty dull. Though, if she was to be honest, had somebody asked then she would say that the only man worth marrying was Shikamaru.

That's why she had no reason to say 'no' when he asked.

Their affair, if somebody insisted to call it that, was not exactly passionate. It was much more reasonable and slow-paced, since there was always the greater cause. They had an understanding and it changed into a bond- such things happened. She could see both of them sharing a life and a future, so she agreed. Shikamaru's father died during the War. Yoshino assured her that he would be happy of their union, but for some strange reason, Temari couldn't believe her. Maybe it was because Shikamaru fell more silent with the mention of his father, maybe because he never really took her to his grave until they were married, but she had a feeling that if late Nara had anything to say about their upcoming marriage, it wouldn't be anything she wanted to hear.

She started living with Shikamaru then, to get accustomed to life in Konoha.

It was the moment she realized the lonely fate she had picked. She never really bothered with the Konoha shinobi before. True, she was aware of them and she knew their names, she had worked and fought with some of them, but she never tried to create any bond with them because there was no need. Now she was to live the rest of her life with them. Her world would never narrow just to Shikamaru and his family. It was something she couldn't and simply didn't want to do, to erase herself, her needs and feelings for the title of 'wife'.

She probably wouldn't remain a shinobi, though.

Alliances changed and in case of any conflict between Suna and Konoha, she would have to chose. By resigning from shinobi life she was no longer obliged to fight. She still wanted to train though, because being defenseless would never suit her. But that still meant her staying in a village where she was an outsider, someone who was once their enemy.

She remembered when she attended Naruto and Hinata's wedding with Shikamaru. Everyone left of Konoha's 11 was happily chatting and reminiscing, Shikamaru included, while she just stood there, pretending to know what they were talking about. Later, the women of Konoha's 11 went to take joint photo of themselves and for a strange reason, she felt left out. The only acknowledgment she received was that of Tenten, that strange weapon girl she had defeated years ago in their fight during Chuunin exams. That one looked at her with hatred and turned around, possibly to ask what Temari was even doing here. That hurt, even though Tenten was nothing to her. But she was a part of the group, she was one of Konoha and had their support, while Temari had nothing. It didn't bother her as much then for she returned to Suna few days later and thought nothing of it.

But now, the group would be here and she will have to share the space. Or rather, she will have to fit in. She had no intention of changing to please them, but she had grown up since that first exam and she knew now that she could pretend not to care for peers' dismissal of her, but it would change nothing. She could hide her hurt and loneliness from Shikamaru and from herself, but it would not make it go away. With time, it would only turn her miserable or drive her away from her husband. So she decided to make an effort.

Yet, before she managed to think of some plan, somebody beat her to it.

Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru's blonde teammate.

Temari remembered her from before the war. She admired her cunning, but was disappointed in her for being soft with that pink-haired girl she was fighting in preliminaries. Later, they had run into each other during Shikamaru's visit to Suna and truly, Temari thought her childish and hot-headed. And that was all she knew about Ino Yamanaka the moment she opened the door of Nara residence to let the girl in.

"Shikamaru is out." She said instead of greeting, because it seemed only logical.

"Oh, I know." The girl replied, smiling."I am here to visit you."

It was strange, but she kept in mind her resolve to create better relations with Konoha citizens. Since her and that chubby guy were Shikamaru's teammates they should be her priority, for she would meet them more frequently than the others.

"That's... Nice of you?" She tried, gesturing the girl inside. Ino laughed at that.

"No wonder you are a couple, really." She replied."I was thinking of taking you out for a coffee, you know? Would you like to?" That was something new. Temari never really felt the need to complain about her life, because it was a good life and it was hers, but now when she thought about it, she had a few female companions in her life. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she went out for coffee with another woman.

So she agreed.

They went around the village making a small talk, talking about new chunnin candidates and the changes made in the Konoha landscape by the war. It was pleasant enough but it gave Temari no inkling of what Ino actually wanted from her. Finally, they sat down in a coffee shop Temari had never seen before in all of her previous visits to Konoha, and some girl took their orders.

"I usually drink tea, so I have no idea what could be good." Ino confessed, looking frantically at the menu as if it would answer her if she held it the right way. Finally she settled for something with fruit in its name. Temari stuck to the traditional coffee, because there was no need to complicate one's life. To indulge herself she took a piece of cake to it though. When the girl brought their coffees, Temari was ready to get some answers. The whole pleasantries thing was done.

"Right." Ino drawled, as if reading her mind. If Temari remembered correctly Shikamaru's stories, that was what the girl did for living, so maybe that was precisely what she did.

"You probably wonder why I invited you here." Temari simply nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. "You see, you are to become Shikamaru's wife soon. Which makes you somehow part of a family."

What?

Her expression must have been telling enough, for Ino chuckled nervously. "I think Shikamaru will explain it to you soon. Either way, I thought that it would be a real shame for us to truly get to know each other after your wedding." She chattered and for a moment, Temari bought it. But then she remembered that the boisterous and obnoxious Ino was sometimes a facade.

"Really?" She inquired, disbelief lacing her words. Ino just smiled at that.

"Really. You see..." Here, the other girl's expression changed into something serious and her voice, previously loud and cheerful morphed into whisper. "... Your soon-to-be husband is... something precious to me. Very precious, if you know what I mean, and..."

At that, Temari gestured for her to stop.

"Are you trying to declare a war between us?" It would be childish, too childish even for Ino, to bring Temari here under false pretences, only to tell her that she planned to steal Shikamaru from her."Because..." She started, raising in her chair.

"No!" Ino gestured so wildly that she almost sent her cup flying. "Nothing like that!"

Temari sat back on her chair.

"Then what do you mean?" Once again, Ino's face became serious.

"You see, I have never really thought about it. I mean, I grew up knowing that any boy could be mine, aside for a Nara and an Akimichi. It was as simple as that. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio is the most powerful combo in our village and it always had been. Marrying within those three clans in off limits, it's like an unspoken rule. " Temari listened, still trying to figure out, how it was not a declaration of war.

"So I never thought of Shikamaru that way. I've never really considered it, I was safe enough in my crush on Sasuke, so even when we became teammates and then close friends, I still thought nothing of it. We grew up together. And one day, we went on that mission with you. I remember being so jealous, so afraid that he will see how much better you are from me, that he will no longer look at me because he will have you. But soon, we came back and you faded into the background, I've never really thought of you again." That was nice, really. And Temari thought she had problems with befriending people.

"No, let me finish. " Again, her face must've betrayed her. "So when I saw you on Naruto's wedding, together, and when Shikamaru later told me that he is planning to propose to you... That feelings from long ago resurfaced. I mulled over it for a while, and I finally understood what are they. And I have no intention on acting on them, ever."

That got Temari by surprise.

"I said that you will become family, and I meant that. I don't want to see a rival in you, a woman who took Shikamaru away. We are both grown up and we are both ninja. Duty is more important than anything else, and my duty is to marry and have an heir to Yamanaka clan. My heart has nothing to do with it. But you... You are entering a marriage out of love. And I respect that, even if sometimes I feel envious of it." At that Ino made a mock-salute to Temari with her coffee.

"So I truly came here to know you better. Regardless of my feelings, Ino-Shika-Cho are like family, and by marrying Shikamaru, you are part of that family. I don't want to think of you as an outsider. I don't want you to _feel_ like an outsider. You are one of us now. " It was... A lot to take in. Now Temari understood what Shikamaru meant when he described Ino as 'confusing' and 'troublesome'.

She was.

She seemed to know what Temari was feeling, and without knowing much about her, she laid her own heart before Temari, offering friendship.

"Why would you do that?" She managed, masking her confusion with a sip of her coffee.

"Like I said, we have a future together. Our kids will be born together, will train together and be in one team, together. Our fathers had a very close bond with each other, but somehow, it hardly included our mothers. I don't want us to make the same mistake." After that determined statement, Ino put her cup aside, clearly waiting for Temari to say something.

She truly didn't know what to say. The old her would say something cutting about the importance of that bond, and would mock Ino for being weak and wearing her heart on her sleeve. But that old Temari was a teenager, a very talented, cocky teenager who thought she was fine on her own. This Temari was wiser and this Temari wanted to have at least one friend in Konoha.

But female friendships were not Temari's forte.

She truly had no idea what to respond. What did women talk about? She knew what kunoichi talked about, but talking about killing people after your conversation partner had just bared their souls to you and asked for friendship didn't seem right.

"Would you help me with wedding dress?" She finally said. Judging for Ino's genuine, eager smile, it was enough.

///

Becoming friends with Ino was one of the strangest things in Temari's life.

To be honest, at times, Ino reminded her of Naruto - loud, bossy and seemingly in few places at the time. But for some strange reason, it didn't irritate Temari as much as she had thought it would. With Ino's guidance, she had picked a very nice dress, even if 'not enough feminine' in Ino's opinion and she had also made some changes to the reception.

"I mean, you should invite Tenten, especially considering your history. It would make for a nice olive branch, and if you exclude her and invite the rest of Konoha 11, she will take it extremely personally." Ino said during their 'shopping time.' Back in Suna, Temari never really thought of shopping, but here, in Konoha, it became one of her new favourite past-times. And it wasn't because she suddenly discovered an affinity to buy new clothes every Saturday, because that was simply impractical, but going shopping with Ino helped her to get used to Konoha in general. People lived here differently and Temari needed some time to get adjusted to their speed of living. Konoha was much more dynamic than Suna ever was and there was definitely more children around and everyone seemed to know everyone.

"Well, I wasn't planning on inviting Konoha's 11 at all. I mean, I will have to suffer you and Chouji, probably even Shikamaru, but rest of you?" She teased, laughing at Ino's indigence. She was getting the hang of this friendship, and she was always good at teasing. Hell, half of her and Shikamaru's relationship consisted of teasing at the beginning!

"Sand witch." Ino shouted, but Temari had no longer to wonder whether she had imagined the fondness in Ino's voice. Soon after their first, emotionally exhausting outing, they started to meet up twice a week. Sometimes only two of them, at other times Sakura, that pink-haired girl Temari remembered from before, joined them. She liked Sakura well enough, even if the girl was much more reserved towards her than Ino was. As Ino explained, Sakura was close to Tenten, and apparently what happened during exams was still alive within Tenten.

"You know, all three of you were awful back in the day. But Gaara and Kankuro had time and means to somehow show us that they changed their ways. You came into contact only with Shikamaru, and you know how he is. Talkative." Here, Ino rolled her eyes. She never returned to her confession, and Temari had no intention of reminding her. She was not very considerate, but she understood emotion well enough to let that particular dog lie. "So of course, no one knew for a while that you are 'good' now. Hell, all of us were shocked to see you roam about with Shikamaru before the chunnin exams. So, you know, in Tenten's, and possibly Team Gai and Team Kurenai's mind you remain that cocky, almost sadistic girl who threw unconscious Tenten on her own weapons." At that, Temari sighed.

It was stupid to be held accountable for all stupid things one had done in the past, especially since, if she remembered correctly, Neji, or lately brought back Sasuke, did far more damaging things than just taunting and going overboard. Neji almost killed Hinata, at one point, but no one held that against him, if Hinata's teary speech on her own wedding could be believed.

But, Ino had some point.

Neji and Gaara had some time to show and to apologize to those who they have wronged somehow, while she... didn't really bother. She practically forgot that Tenten even existed.

"But if I invite her it will suddenly be fine?" She asked.

"No, but it would be a start. You know, a sign that you acknowledge her." And that meant inviting the rest of those youngsters. She must have had a very troubled expression on her face, because her companion started laughing.

"Oh, don't be like that! You will not regret it!"

///

And truly, she didn't regret it. Tenten thanked her for the invitation and actually talked to her after the reception. As Ino said, it wasn't a beginning of a friendship, but it was the end of open hostility. She even got a set of exotically looking kunai as her wedding gift.

"Not sure what we will do with those." Shikamaru had said, and Temari had to agree. Between his Shadow and her fan, kunai were kind of unnecessary. But they accepted the gift with thankful smiles and words of gratitude. At least her gift wasn't 'An energetic Training Session for Two: a Handbook', which became the most legendary gift they have received.

"The formal part is over, right?" That was Ino, her hand joined with Sai's. Temari haven't even noticed when she approached them.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Shikamaru replied, leaving Temari to stare at the couple in front of them. She couldn't help but notice, that Sai was similar to Shikamaru somehow. He had dark hair, was of average height and high intelligence, though not exactly interpersonal. Shikamaru, when he was feeling especially mean, teased Ino that her boyfriend was a budget copy of Sasuke, but now Temari had an inkling that Sasuke was too only a copy of somebody else... But Ino seemed happy enough, her smile real on her face and her eyes sparkling with genuine laughter. She knew Ino for short time, but she also felt happy seeing the girl in front of her smiling. Maybe the whole perspective of 'being one family' was not as stupid as it sounded.

"Because now we can start the party!" She shouted, and Shikamaru sighed tiredly.

"What party? I don't want any party, it will be..."

"Troublesome?" Temari supplied and earned a glare. She exchanged amused glances with Ino.

"It's not for you, it's for Temari!" The blonde replied, letting go of Sai's hand, only to grasp Temari's.

"Come on, the first dance is yours!" And without much ado, she led Temari away, leaving both men stunned.

"What first dance?" Temari asked, slightly out of breath but still letting Ino drag her along.

"Well, Konoha Girl's Club is not picky." Ino answered, finally stopping were the rest of girls were.

"We decided to welcome you properly." Sakura supplied, and with that, the Nara gardens were filled with loud pop music, not something Temari would listen to by her own will. But that didn't matter now, as the girls simply started to sway and shout happily, like teenagers on a school dance. All of them had been teenagers not long ago, to be honest. And that's why Temari had no problems with joining them, rocking her body and singing even without knowing words.

She noticed that the boys of Konoha's 11 joined the garden party as well, but for a while, she felt no need to return to her newly wedded husband. They had whole lifetime before them, and here and now, she could bask in that new, unknown light of girl friendship. She didn't even know every girl here, she had never met the blonde wearing glasses nor she had spoken with the red-head called Karin, but that didn't stop any of them. They were young, they were at peace and they were at her, Temari's wedding. She danced with them, she danced with Shikamaru, and later she even danced with Chouji.

"Do all of your weddings look like this?" She asked him, observing Gaara trying to match Ino's steps as they tried dancing together. Well, Ino danced. Temari's brother though... Chouji laughed.

"No, I think it is simply because you didn't want a troublesome wedding. You know, when somebody wants a big wedding, it usually turns out to mediocre. So yours had to be splendid, because it wasn't meant to be." She laughed at that as well and looked around. Shikamaru was looking at people dancing from his shadowed spot, only the light of his cigarette betraying his location. By his side stood Kurenai, swaying to the music and talking with him. He seemed to be only half listening, scanning the crowd, and when his eyes met Temari's, he smiled. Shikamaru never liked dancing, so she felt no need to make him dance now. He had joined her on the dance floor tonight a few times already, he deserved rest.

But apparently, not everyone was considerate enough, because as Sai asked Temari for a dance, they came within the earshot to hear Ino nagging at her teammate to live a little at his own wedding. Temari was taken aback by her complete lack of suspicion towards these two. Ino told her about what she felt for Shikamaru and yet... And yet, seeing them dancing together now, did not worry Temari at all.

Soon, the music ended and couples mixed once again, Ino this time partnering Kiba, Sai joining Sakura. And the evening went on, there was no longing looks, no hearts broken. By the end, Temari stood with her husband in the shadows, watching the still remaining guests twirling practically asleep in each other's arms, too obstinate to admit exhaustion and go home. Ino after paying them goodbyes and saying goodnight to Yoshino, went home, lecturing Sai about women's personal space all of the way. Naruto and Hinata were still dancing, although Temari was fairly sure that Naruto was already sleeping and only habit and will kept him moving with Hinata.

"That went better than I expected, dear husband of mine." She said to Shikamaru, who in return smirked at her.

"Why, my lovely wife, as far as I'm concerned, it is the last wedding we are attending. It is too much of a hassle." She laughed at that.

"I am moved that you graced us with your presence, then." She teased. That earned her a fond smile.

"You look beautiful." She blushed at that. She knew she was attractive, and she knew she was attractive to Shikamaru as well, but he hardly ever told her so. It was... nice. Another thing she will have to thank Ino for.

///

Shikamaru was wrong.

There came another wedding, Karui and Chouji's, then Kiba and Tamaki's.

Temari knew that she should not feel so smug about it, but Tamaki was not welcomed as warmly as she was. True, Sakura , Ino, and Tenten were nice towards her, but that was it. She didn't join them on their Girl Outings. Huh. It was amazing how quickly Temari stopped putting distance between 'them' and 'us'. She was now one of them, and surprisingly, she had no more problems with not sharing history with them. Mostly because the girls, now fully grown women, were less and less inclined to look into the past, and were moving towards future. Still, if Tamaki was slightly alienated, she had nothing on Karui.

"It's not like I don't like her." Ino whined, defending her plate from Tenten's attempts. "It's simply... I cannot really click with her?" She tried, at which Sakura chuckled.

"Why, you Miss Popular cannot 'click' with Karui?" She teased, at which Ino sighed dramatically.

"I don't like her." Temari offered, earning herself a grateful glance from Ino.

"Why? I mean... I don't know her that well..." Unfortunately, marrying Naruto still hadn't taken its toll on Hinata's confidence. Temari pondered on the question for a moment. It wasn't that Karui said something to her, or simply was unpleasant. And yet, she couldn't help but agree with Ino. There was something about Chouji's wife that rubbed her wrong.

"She seems to... not care. I don't say that she doesn't care for Chouji, because I'd murder her if she dared, but she doesn't care for anything else..." Ino started, and to Temari's surprise, Tenten nodded.

"It's like she doesn't want to fit in. And not because we did something to her, but because she simply doesn't care about us. She cares about Chouji and that's it." Tenten pointed out, and Temari agreed. Karui was in the same situation as her, and yet she did not try to reach out. She simply assumed that as long as she was with Chouji, nothing else should interest her.

"I mean, she came from outside Konoha, like you, Temari. And yet here you are, fraternizing with us, mere mortals, where she wouldn't even bother."Tenten finished, nodding her head in Temari's direction.

"I was forced." Temari deadpanned, swallowing her bit of yakiniku. Ino laughed in delight.

"Yes, and you, of course, regret that every day of your life." She replied.

"Every morning." This time, Temari joined the laughter.

"Maybe Tamaki will come around." Hinata said suddenly. "She is not a shinobi, maybe she feels... excluded." She offered.

"Or maybe she is simply as strange as Kiba." Sakura muttered, menace lacking from her tone. Their evening was getting closer to an end when Ino suddenly went serious.

"Before you go... I wanted you all to be the first to know. Sai proposed." Silence fell at their table. It was broken by Sakura.

"You mean, he knew how to do it?" She asked, and Tenten laughed nervously.

"Apparently. You will soon be the only spinster at the table." Ino hissed and the two started bickering, the tension gone. Tenten started muttering something under her breath and Temari couldn't catch anything aside from 'Neji'.

She herself was in shock, and truly, she had no idea why. Ino told her that she had to marry, no matter what her heart had to say in that matter. And she did seem happy enough with Sai, so there was nothing shocking about it, and yet... And yet... The meeting came to an end, Hinata excusing herself to get back home, Shiho, the blonde girl with glasses from cryptology following her. Tenten bid her goodbyes as well and soon, after Sakura finally decided to cover the bill as an engagement present to Ino, Temari was left alone with the younger blonde.

"Is that what you want?" She asked, not bothering with subtlety. She was never good at it any way. Ino smiled at her.

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't have said yes, would I?" She replied cheerfully.

"But... You said..." She had no idea how to approach the subject not to make Ino sad. She understood the duty to the bloodline, the duty to the village. But she also knew that every shinobi was also just a human.

"Human heart are wonderful things. It kinda destroys the romantic stories, but we can love many times and on different terms. I love Sai. I never thought I would, since I too, saw him as a slightly more emotionally constipated version of Sasuke, but I do. I love him the way I should've loved a teammate. " _...As I should have loved Shikamaru_ remained unspoken, but Temari heard it either way. "I care for him and he cares for me. I teach him what it means to be human and in turn, he gives me attention and care I so need. He is in love with someone else and I respect that. At first, I thought that I was simply an outlet, because we are kind of similar..." Here, Ino looked at her meaningfully, but Temari did not understand. Sai was in love with someone else...? Not Ino?

"I am as loud as his beloved is, I don't like to lose, I might be hot-headed. I am blonde. I have blue eyes. I am not in love with him." She explained, and Temari suddenly understood. "So at first, I thought that we were each other's way to forget. It was nice, it was working. He has no family name to speak of, so it would be no problem to convince him to take my name and to let me become the head of the family. It was perfect. But along the lines, we truly started to care for each other, the pretences are gone. We will never be passionately in love, but we will bicker, we will cooperate, it will work." Ino said with confidence, and Temari believed her. Everyone was astounded with how Sakura and Hinata changed with time, but from the outsider's point of view, Ino changed the most. She knew herself, and that was more than half of them could say about themselves.

"And he is handsome, it doesn't hurt." ... But some things didn't change, apparently. Ino laughed. "Don't make your disgusted face at me! Like I said, it will be more of a partnership, than a mad love affair, but we cannot get what we want all the time, can we? Besides, there is no one else who knows Sai as well as I do, even himself. We will work." Temari trusted Ino enough to know that those weren't empty words. But at the same time... Why should Ino be the only one marrying for reason, not for love? She lost Sasuke to Sakura, she lost Shikamaru to Temari... It was like she had given up and accepted whatever was left... No. If Ino said that she would be happy with Sai, then she probably would. After all, no one knew better Ino than Ino herself.

"I really hope our children will be the same age." That got Temari's attention.

"Why? Aside from your Ino-Shika-Cho business?"

"Baby clothes shopping! Our children will be so cute!" Temari sighed fondly. Yes, Ino was going to be fine.

///

Shikamaru didn't take the news of Ino's engagement well.

She told him and Chouji herself few days after she told Temari and the girls, and while Chouji started to congratulate her and think up many threats to Sai's person in case he wasn't making Ino perfectly happy, to Karui's irritation, Shikamaru was simply silent. Shikamaru was never the talkative type, and that's what interested Temari- if he said something, it was usually worth being heard, but at the same time, he was supportive. He should be happy for his teammate.

But he clearly wasn't, to the point when Ino started to nag him to say something at least, because silence was simply rude. Karui started to mutter something at that and Temari was suddenly overwhelmed with antipathy. She finally understood why she didn't like Karui. Mostly because Karui clearly didn't like Ino, for whatever reason.

Finally, Shikamaru stammered some kind of congratulations and the meeting of Ino-Shika-Cho was ended, Ino and her good mood long gone.

Temari and Shikamaru were walking back to the Nara Mansion, enjoying the weather. Or at least, Temari was enjoying the weather, because Shikamaru was clearly lost in his thoughts. And Temari was not stupid. She knew why exactly Shikamaru was not bothered with Ino with Sai before and was now. He was probably in the same situation as Ino. Only when she was to be taken away, he understood how much he wanted her to be his. On the other hand, he knew that he had nothing he could do about it, since they clearly would never be together.

Firstly, because of the Ino-Shika-Cho, and secondly, because he married Temari. And he loved her. Temari had plenty of time to think on Ino's words.

Indeed, heart could love in many ways, without clarifying, which love was better and which was stronger. Every person we love, we love differently. Temari was not a jealous woman by nature, and she didn't intend to start being jealous now. He loved her, and they both knew it. And truly, it didn't matter to her, whether he loved her as a passionate lover, as a wife or as a teammate. She didn't marry him for label, she married him because they loved each other. And maybe he loved her in a slightly different way than she loved him, maybe she herself didn't know in what way she loved him, but in a long run, it didn't matter.

They were husband and wife because they loved each other.

And nothing, even Shikamaru's late revelation, could change that. Ino said once, that all in all, it doesn't matter as who she features in Shikamaru's life. As long as she feels she is important to him, it is fine.

And since they lived almost their whole lives together, Shikamaru will probably arrive at the same conclusion, sooner or later.

"You know?" He asked suddenly. She simply looked at him, his hand grasped by hers.

"Yes. And I understand." She replied, and she truly did. If Ino felt like this with Sai, that complete trust and understanding she and Shikamaru had, then Temari could only congratulate her on finding the right man. Love was only one part of relationship.

"Thank you." She grinned at him, the same smile she wore on her face years ago when she called him crybaby and protected him from Tayuya. He answered her like he did back then, with a hesitant, fond smile.

"Do you love me?" She asked then, knowing the answer.

"That's a troublesome question..." She glared at him." ... But I do. And you know it." He finished. And he wasn't lying.

They came back home smiling so radiantly that they made Yoshino believe that they were expecting.

She wasn't entirely wrong.

///

Ino's wedding was voted Second Best Wedding of Konoha, only bested by Temari's. It was funny, how it was Temari's wedding, Ino's wedding, but Naruto's, and Kiba's, as if their respective partners had less to say about that, which was absolutely not true.

"Maybe it is a matter of character." Ino offered as an explanation. Her wedding was just like her- loud, cheerful and stylish, but as she herself admitted, it lacked the spontaneous charm of Temari's. "I mean, here everyone knew that there'll be dancing, so everyone is dressed accordingly. At yours, we were trying to dance in all of this formal attire and it was much more remarkable." She said, sitting at the table with Temari and Sakura, watching Sai dancing with Hinata, who was already showing the signs of being pregnant.

"I am not complaining!" She said, watching Sakura open her mouth.

"I simply cannot believe that you've made a person out of him." Sakura finally said.

"No, you just cannot understand why you are in a relationship with Sasuke but he is not here with you." Ino replied. Before the two could start any more serious fight, Temari interjected with a change of topic.

"Is it me, or is Karui slightly more rounded?" Both women moved their eyes to fish Karui out of the crowd.

"That she is. I cannot simply hope that she gained weight on Akimichi clan's cooking?" Sakura asked. Temari simply smiled. Times were changing, but she simply couldn't and actually didn't want to form relationship with Karui. If the other started it, sure, why not. But that was doubtful. It was nice to know that she wasn't the only one.

"Psh. They are starting quickly. Temari, our turn is drawing near!" Temari almost spluttered.

"What?"

"Children! Baby shopping! You know! Ino-Shika-Cho team must be together!" Ino sing-sang happily and joined her newly-wedded husband on the dance floor.

"I didn't think she would settle for Sai." Sakura mused.

"Settle? I thought she is marrying him because he is Sai." She replied, raising her eyebrow. Sakura relented.

"I know, I just... Always thought she will marry somebody else." Before Temari could ask her to elaborate on that particular thought, Sakura beat her to it.

"Kiba, for example. That would be a power couple... wait, maybe it's better that they did not marry." They both chuckled at that.

On the dance floor, Shikamaru was dancing with the bride. Remembering her own wedding, Temari excused herself to Sakura and approached Sai, asking him for a dance.

"Welcome to family." It felt nice, to say those words. She loved Gaara and Kankuro, and she will love them till she dies, but here, in Konoha, she had found another family of her own. And they were hers, just like she was theirs. She might dislike Karui, but if the need arose, she would fight for her too. She didn't understand what the three of them were talking about before, but now, the Ino-Shika-Cho bonds were perfectly understandable to her and she felt honoured to be included in them.

All three of them, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji made sure that she knew she was welcome. That she was part of their patchwork family. And now, that family gained a new member. And Temari could welcome him and assure him, that one can get used to these three. "Thank you." Ah, man of few words. How typical. But his smile was nice enough and he did try to make a conversation, though asking why she wears four ponytails when she looks better in two was not exactly the best conversation starter.

But, as Ino said, Sai was still a work in progress.

Out of the corner of her eye, she observed Shikamaru and Ino, dancing next to them. Just like before, there were no longing looks, no dramatic confessions, no pleading or tears. Their dance was intimate, but not inappropriate. Possibly, in some other universe, this was their wedding and she, Temari was a great friend who wishes them best of luck.

But in this universe, she was Shikamaru's wife and Ino's friend. And she was proud of those two titles.

The music ended, and with twin smiles on their faces, both the bride and her teammate parted ways, their short moment of 'maybe' gone.

Temari joined Shikamaru to be surprised with his decision to stay on the dance floor and dance to some more energetic track, while Ino dragged Sai to the impromptu dance off with Lee. Two years ago she would have never thought that she would feel at home with these people, but now, even though her brothers were not here, there was no place she would rather be.

She was shaking her hair, flaying her arms along with her husband, both of them looking ridiculous, but not bothered in the slightest. The song changed, and before they could escape, they were drawn by Naruto and Ino to the dancing circle, where everyone moved around and jumped and it was all a great mess filled with laughter and happiness.

After the song was over, they escaped to their table, searching for water. When their breaths calmed down, Temari looked at her husband closely. There was no trace of sadness on his face, and yet she was well aware that it was not because his feelings for Ino changed. It was simply that not every unfulfilled love must be sad. And he seemed to understand what Ino understood long ago. As long as they were in each other's lives, it makes no difference.

"Karui is pregant." She informed Shikamaru over the drinks.

"Yes, I've noticed." He replied, his tone betraying utter indifference.

"But we are slower only by few months." She continued and watched the realization enter Shikamaru's face with a grin. When it finally sank in, he kissed her and crushed in a hug. For Shikamaru, it was almost an over-reaction. It was in moments like these that she knew he loved her. She knew it in the moments when they were laying on their sofa pretending to read while both of them were already asleep. She saw it when they played shogi and even though she never won, he still never took her for granted. She knew it when he brought her souvenirs from his missions, and she felt it when he brushed her hair in the morning. She knew that she had blonde hair, bold attitude and light eyes, and that at first she might resemble somebody else, some other girl that was too troublesome for Shikamaru to deal with, but that times were long gone. She was her own person for him, like Sai was his own person for Ino.

And looking at the four of them now, they were happy that way. After letting her go, Shikamaru ran to Ino and Chouji who were now dancing together and told them the news.

They both hugged them in genuine joy, and Ino let go of him to quickly rush to Temari, to draw her in a hug as well.

"And you haven't told me!" She accused, squeezing the breath out of Temari.

"I tried to." She defended, suddenly feeling tears through her dress.

Was she wrong? But when Ino raised her head, there was nothing but pure joy in her eyes, well, aside from tears.

"So now it's my turn." She promised, wiping her eyes."Sai!" She bellowed, and Temari couldn't help, but laugh. There were moments, where Ino was wise beyond her age, but there were times like these, when Temari was struck with how young they all were, Shinobi's life was never the longest one, and they always felt as if they had not enough time.

Maybe they didn't.

But for now, life was good.

///

Shikadai was only few months older than Inojin, therefore nothing Temari said could have saved her from baby shopping.

In fact, she wasn't putting up that much of a fight to begin with.

"I really hope he will not take his attitude after his father." Ino moaned, moving Inojin in her arms so that he won't pull her hair with him.

"Why should he?" Temari asked, looking fondly at Shikadai, fast asleep in her arms. Well, he seemed to take exactly after his father. If it depended on him, he would mostly sleep. And as far as Temari and Shikamaru were concerned, it was his best quality. Chocho, Chouji's daughter was anything but quiet.

"Now, imagine my life with two people who are blissfully unaware of what emotion is."

"Trouble in heaven?" Temari asked, wriggling her eyebrows. It was new, to be able to joke about marriage with Ino, but as usual, she was getting the hang of it.

"No. Rather, lack of trouble. You know, when I am angry, I usually want some kind of response, instead of placating. But noo, he wants to be a pacifist. He's a freaking ninja!" She whined, picking another set of blankets for her firstborn.

"Well, this one seems to be pretty emotional towards you." Temari noticed, pointing out the child's happy giggle as it caught its mother's hair in its tiny fist. But instead of smiling, Ino's face closed off.

"I wonder for how long." She whispered. Inojin was unaware of mother's change of mood, for he kept on playing with her heir, clearly absorbed.

"What do you mean?"

"They want me back for active duty. That wouldn't be so bad, I mean I already knew I'd be going back, but aside from regular missions they want me on Interrogation. That takes time. And there is nothing better I could give to Inojin, than time." Temari could understand.

True, she sometimes regretted not being on active duty and limiting herself to hitting targets on the training field with Tenten, but at least she had all the time she needed. She had time for Shikadai, she had time to greet her husband every time he returned from his mission. If she wanted, she could take her son to his uncles in Suna.

"He will probably stay at home with Sai and will paint instead of practicing Mind-Transfer!" Ino shrieked in horror, and the melancholic atmosphere was gone.

///

Shikadai loved Ino.

After all, he took after his father more than he took after Temari.

He looked like Shikamaru's spitting image and he acted as if he was bored with mere existing.

Not that Temari was that surprised by it, considering the role-model he was taking from. It was hard not to go ballistic on Shikamaru sometimes, when his laziness got better of him and he simply disappeared not to have to deal with anyone.

At first, Temari required Ino's help in finding him, sometimes Chouji's, but with time she perfected the 'Find the Shikamaru' game and was now leveling up in 'Find Shikadai'.

The second one was usually much easier because if Shikadai was not lazing around he was 'visiting Inojin'. Temari had no doubts that somewhere behind the uncaring facade her son was very fond of Inojin, even if his way of acting reminded Temari of Sai, not of Ino. Considering the amount of work Ino was doing, it was no wonder that her child turned into a copy of his dad. Yet whenever she was at home, both Shikadai and Inojin were at the Yamanaka flower shop as well. At first Temari didn't notice anything weird about it, but with time, she began to wonder. And indeed, her son had some kind of crush on his 'aunt Ino'.

"Why does he always come to you whenever he has a problem?" She asked one day over their tea meeting. The children were at the Academy so there was no need to keep their voices down.

"Because I'm not his authority?" Ino replied, shaking her now shorter hair with laughter. "I mean, he doesn't want to please me and to show me he is worthy. I simply am. Whereas you... You are his hero." That got Temari's attention.

"I am?"

"Of course! He is too young to understand the importance of Shikamaru's brains and position, so his father remains lame for him at the moment. But you? Sister of the previous Kazekage, the legendary Temari of Suna, Mistress of the Wind, the youngest Jounin ever since Kakashi? " Ino counted, waving her hands excitedly. " He wants to be worthy of your praise, in fact, I'd say he is intimidated by your legend. Especially since Tenten usually lets her imagination run wild whenever she tells the story of your fight."

Something warm blossomed in Temari's chest.

She loved Shikadai very much, and she was really afraid that she somehow lost him.

She never considered herself fit to be a mother and was almost jealous of the attention her son paid to Ino.

But to learn that she was his hero?

"He talks about you all the time. Sure, some days it's just complaining how 'mum is troublesome' and 'scary', but there are moments where he can recite from memory every jutsu you have ever used. He knows everything about your fan. Not to mention the fact that he punched Inojin for noticing that you looked better in four ponytails than in two." At that Ino chuckled. "Sai disagreed. They both could see how Shikadai's training paid off." So he took some of her temperament at least.

"That's good? Shouldn't I be more of a mother? More soft, more caring, more..." Here, she was interrupted by Ino's hands on hers.

"He loves you as you are. Changing anything now would do nothing, it would only make him nervous and unsure. You are his goal, his hero. I can be his auntie who listens to his problems. After all, we are all family." She said, and smiled. And as usual, Temari had no problems believing her.

Her problems with Shikadai were minor though, considering what Sakura was going through. That was what Konoha was talking about, Sasuke permanently away from home and Sarada, the abandoned child, trying to fit in. Both Ino and Temari tried to aid Sakura as they could, but she insisted that everything was just fine. And it wasn't.

"I regret every single joke I made concerning her being left by him." Ino confessed one day, her whole frame trembling with rage.

"I know that he left on a mission and I know it is important. I will probably smile and be happy when he returns. But for now, I hate him for what he makes Sarada and Sakura go through. Sakura will manage, she loved him whether he was there or not. But Sarada..."

"He could at least write a letter." Temari supplied. She understood Ino's rage. She was also aware that Ino was lashing out at Sasuke, because she could lash out at herself.

She still had few moments she could spend with Inojin and Sai, and since Shikamaru was appointed Naruto's assistant, Ino-Shika-Cho was disbanded for a while, doing their missions separately, gathering whenever they were needed. And though at the first glance everything seemed to be alright, work for Interrogation was taking its toll on Ino. She saw too much. She understood people too much and she kept silent for their sake. But she seemed to know, why Sasuke wrote to Naruto, and not to Sakura. She seemed to know why Tenten never married and where Kakashi disappeared whenever he wasn't around. She knew too much and sometimes, Temari thought that Ino was exhausted with the knowledge. But she braved on, her famous 'I don't care if I can, I'm doing it' still being her motto.

And all Temari could was support her, to invite her for a tea and listen, since even Sakura was taken from Ino, busy with Sarada and making ends meet. Their friendship was unusual, like the whole Ino-Shika-Cho, but it worked. Even if Ino swore she would murder Karui someday, if only for the sake of Chocho, their lot was family. And Temari took family very seriously.

///

She sometimes thought that Shikamaru was actually Ino's. That Temari borrowed him for an unspecified amount of time, but in the end, he will return to Ino. After all, they were from one team. It was probable that death would meet the three of them at the same time, their formation perfect and yet not enough.

But she was wrong.

Ino died soon after the young Ino-Shika-Cho made chunnin.

The last picture taken of her was with all of them, with Shikamaru, Temari, Karui, Chouji and Sai, gathered around their children in their chunin vests. Three days later she went on a mission, a seemingly simple interrogation mission to Grass country. Month later her body returned. She went with Sasuke to extract information concerning another attempt at resurrecting Akatsuki.

This time, Orochimaru was concerned. And this time, neither Shikamaru nor Chouji was there to watch her back. It was such a stupid death. She was in a body of one of the enemies, when another one came in, went for her body and simply slit her throat. Sasuke could do nothing. He destroyed the enemy force and took Ino's body to Konoha. It was probably 'considerate' of him.

But in Temari's opinion, a man who never spared her a second glance shouldn't be the one she died next to. She knew that shinobi did not choose their death, nor companions, but operating in teams usually gave the safety of dying with someone you know, of saying goodbye. When Sasuke gave Ino's body to Sai, it was too late for goodbyes.

Inojin, the child who Ino despaired was emotionless like its father, stood motionless, looking at her body as if trying to make it move with his mind.

Sai informed all of them and they came as quickly as they could. He himself seemed too shocked to do anything.

For the last almost twenty years, Ino felt and acted for him. He was learning, but he was still a work in progress. Apparently, they never got to lesson about grief.

Temari was moved by instinct as she gathered Inojin to her, giving the boy support his father wasn't able to provide him at the moment.

In her arms, Inojin finally started to cry. Shikadai was crying as well, seeking his father. Chouji was weeping alongside Chocho and even Karui, for all of her lack of interest seemed somehow subdued. Temari didn't want to look at Shikamaru now.

So she concentrated on Inojin, on this last part of Ino that remained. Ino herself lost her father when she was roughly Inojin's age. Shikamaru did too. Shinobi's life was short. And she knew it. And yet, Ino's death took her by surprise. It was as if Ino was untouchable, larger than life, more cunning, stronger... Unbeatable.

And yet, she was lying here, her neck covered so that her son didn't have to look at the wound that took away his mother.

They paid their respects there, in the silence of Yamanaka flower shop. On the official funeral they were able to provide support to others. Sakura and Sarada seemed to take it pretty badly. What was left of Konoha'a 11, since now not only Neji, but also Ino were gone, was brutally reminded of their own mortality. Even Naruto looked shaken.

But then, the life in Konoha moved on.

And Temari's life moved on, at every corner reminding her that the first person to welcome her in Konoha was now gone. And even though Temari had a life here already, was able to live on her own, the Ino-shaped holes were still visible. She noticed the restlessness of Shikamaru almost immediately.

"We are doing it, right?" She simply asked one day, putting her fan on her back. That seemed to break him, because he started to cry. She hugged him and kissed him until he was done, she listened to his sobs to ignore her own. She didn't know how long they were standing there, both crying in silence, the unspoken grief and rage boiling in their veins.

"She said the same thing to me." He finally said, choking on his words. "That day we decided to avenge Asuma. She said the same thing." That seemed to strengthen his resolve. "Let us go."

She simply nodded.

She knew that Shikadai would worry, that he will hate them for leaving, for going to avenge Ino without him. But Ino died without her team and Temari and Shikamaru would never let Shikadai do the same.

Predictably, they met Chouji at the gate.

But he wasn't alone. Inojin was with him.

"Karui wanted to go too. But I don't want for Chocho to become an orphan if the worst happens." He said, and Temari was surprised at the wave of affection she felt for Karui, for the first time in a while.

"Inojin, you should stay." She said to the young Yamanaka.

"Aunt Temari. I love my father, but I would not be worthy of my mother's name if I stayed." He replied in his concise, almost mechanic manner, and Temari understood. Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him.

"It is his right." And with that, they went into the night.

"I don't want anything to happen to him." He said to her when they were away from the camp.

"I know. I don't want either." Because he was the only thing that is left of her. And they both knew it. "But he is a chunnin. You were chunnin's when you went after Hidan and Kakuzu. And he has ever right to avenge his mother. He looks and talks like Sai, but he has her heart." That seemed to convince Shikamaru, for he simply nodded.

When they returned to the camp, they sat down together, cuddling partly for warmth, partly for that silent support.

Temari wasn't sad.

She was furious. She was furious at the world, at Sasuke and at that Orochimaru bastard, because apparently, in her unused to other women and big families heart, she somehow loved Ino as well.

And no one had the right to take her loved ones from her, Temari of Suna, mother of Shikadai, wife of Nara Shikamaru and friend of Yamanaka Ino.

///

They returned two months later, barely alive.

Inojin was in the best condition, because Shikamaru covered him with his own body.

Orochimaru's hideout was no more, the whole building destroyed by joined forces of Temari's fan and Chouji's jutsu. But the building wasn't a problem. The clones were.

But they have made it. At least, some of them did. Shikamaru was lucky enough to survive long enough to see Shikadai one last time. The hit he took for Inojin was critical, but he struggled, determined not to leave his son without a goodbye. Her husband was passing away.

She saw it with every ragged breath he took. And she had no one to destroy for it now. The enemy was gone.

And Temari was feeling at peace. Shikamaru was dying as a hero, as what he had always been- a member of Ino-Shika-Cho.

And he was lucky enough to get to say goodbye to them.

Inojin was crying by his bedside, begging his uncle to stay, until he fell asleep. Chouji, sensing that the time was drawing near also said his goodbyes, leaving Temari alone with Shikamaru and Shikadai who had ran to the hospital as soon as he was informed. Now she was cradling Shikamaru's left hand, whispering prayers that no one could hear.

"I am sorry." He croaked, his punctured lung making it difficult for him to speak. For a while, she couldn't answer, her voice thick with emotion.

"Don't be." She managed, taking his right hand in her left. Her right was still broken. "We knew the risk, we knew what we were doing." She assured him, and truly, they did.

It would be naive to assume that anyone would return from this suicide mission. They beat the odds. But Shikamaru didn't.

This one time, he had no plan.

He was the same age his father was when he died, she finally realized. Ino was too.

Maybe it was a curse of their clans.

"Hey. I love you. Both of you." He started. "I could have never dreamed of a better, more troublesome partner than you, Temari. I'd like to think that our marriage was the best that had happened to me, but Shikadai's birth beat that." He joked, and Temari willed herself to smile, despite the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Shikadai. I am happy I got to know you and see you grow. I won't say anything else, because you and I are the same. Words are too much of a hassle." He added, and Shikadai actually smiled, despite the tears.

"Yeah, we got uncle Chouji and aunt Ino to do words for us." He answered and was immediately silenced by his own sobs.

Shikamaru once again turned to her, his grip on her hand loosening.

"Thank you." She kissed him at that, lightly, trying to convey everything she wanted to say. His lips felt colder than ever, and his breath was weaker with every second. He was passing away.

"Hey. I love you." He whispered, and from the look on his face, she understood that he wasn't talking to her anymore. He was talking to somebody else, someone already far far away, that for him was closer than ever. Nara Shikamaru passed away.

His beloved wife and son decided to bury him next to his fellow teammate, fallen few weeks earlier.

On the funeral, Temari stood next to Sai and held his hand throughout the whole ceremony.

When he asked her about it, she answered him simply.

"I told you years ago. Welcome to the family. Now that they are no longer here, we will need each other more than ever." He looked at her with something she decided to label as gratefulness.

"It is always us staying..." Said Chouji, approaching them with weeping Chocho and Sarada.

"Somebody has to look after another generation of Ino-Shika-Cho." Temari answered, the many hours of talking about the clan, both with Shikamaru and Ino now resurfacing in her with force.

"True, head of the Nara clan."

Now that she had said it, Temari understood that she had no intention of ever going back to Suna. She could take Shikadai and leave, but she never even considered the idea.

She was no longer Temari of the Desert. She had not been for a long time.

Since that first afternoon coffee, she was Temari Nara, of Konoha.

And that's what she intended to stay for a very long time, until she earned herself a grave next to her husband and her best friend.


End file.
